Harry Potter and the Name Game
by Brenman
Summary: Hermione reads a textbook, Ron plays chess, and oh yeah, why's Harry calling Ginny by her last name? Harry/Ginny hinted Ron/Hermione.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the Moon either, but that's not relevant is it?

Harry Potter and the Name Game

Harry Potter was usually a modest person. In fact if anyone ever asked him he would brag to them about how he was easily the most modest person who had ever lived, but at the moment Harry was too busy metaphorically patting himself on the back. It was only two days earlier that Harry had managed to luck out and break Ginny and Dean up, and oh yeah, he got that memory from Professor Slughorn. Ever since that had happened the lion in Harry's chest had been straining harder to burst out and take control. It seems that the lion had finally won, because, while watching the flames dance around in the fire place his mind had just conjured up a plan that he was hoping would turn the tables on the best-friends-little-sister/big-brothers-best-friend relationship he currently shared with the youngest Weasley. Harry stood up from the lounge chair in front of the common room fire he had been relaxing in and walked across the common room to put his plan into action.

Hermione looked up casually from her seat. She had been re-reading her transfiguration textbook for the seven-thousand-six-hundred and forty-ninth time, or something like that in front of the fire in the seat beside Harry. Hermione watched the boy who lived walk across the room towards Ron and Ginny, who were playing a game of wizards chess in one of the corners, with well concealed interest. She wondered what Harry was up to and why the entire time he was sitting beside her he had a sort of conspiratorial smirk playing on his face.

Harry waltzed up to the two Weasley children and calmly stood by their game with his hands hidden in the folds of his robes and rocked back and forth on his heals. Clearing his throat he waved to his best friend, "See you in the morning Ron. I'm heading up to bed." then waved nonchalantly at his red headed crush, and with a casual "Good night Weasley." he whisked himself up the stairs and into the sixth year dorm.

Ginny stared at the spot that the long running love of her life had been standing in just a moment before. One thought ran through her head for a few second before settling in a part of her brain that she wished she could scratch. The question 'Did Harry just call me Weasley?' wasn't going to leave her alone for a while. She tried to shrug it off, but she soon realized that this thought was clouding her mind, and there was no way she could win this chess game with only part of her mind focused on it. the young red head stood up, said good night to her brother, waved to hermione, and proceeded up to her dorm room.

Hermione frowned. She was sure that Harry had something planned, but he only went to bed. The thought crossed her mind that Harry might have snapped and lost his mind. Hermione had to admit that out of all the people she knew he was probably the most eligible person to go insane. She vowed to herself to figure out what was happening.

Over the next week Hermione had kept her eyes on Harry and had eventually become sure that she had figured out what it was he was up to. She had to admit, she was surprised that Harry of all people could be this cunning. All week Harry had been going out of his way it seems to talk to Ginny, and he always seemed to refer to her as 'Weasley'. One time he had gone nearly ten minutes out of his way between classes to call to Ginny down a crowded hallway. Hermione could tell that Ginny was beginning to wear thin, and Hermione wasn't sure how long Harry's game would last before Ginny's temper took over. on the other hand, if Hermione's theory was correct, the entire plan hinged on the famous Weasley temper.

It was morning on a saturday, and Harry walked into the great hall and sleepily sat beside Ron and across from Ginny. He started piling food onto his plate and after a large yawn he looked across the table at Ginny and gave her a cheerful "Morning Weasley". Hermione watched Ginny frown at the black haired boy, and grunted a response before returning to her own meal. Harry simply smiled, and returned to his own breakfast. Hermione was becoming more and more convinced that she had figured out Harry's plan.

-- That Evening --

Ginny was relaxing in the common room, most people it seemed must have been either hiding in the dorms or studying in the library, because there was almost no one in the room. Ginny's mind was slowly wandering over to the black haired boy that had been perplexing her so much lately. She watched him from across the room as he talked casually with her brother, and Hermione. She couldn't stop wondering why he had suddenly begun to call her by her last name. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to find out now or never. The angry Weasley girl jumped up from her seat, marched across the room and hauled Harry out of his chair. Ginny grabbed the front of Harry's robes, and pulled him down so that their noses were nearly touching, "Harry, would you like to explain to me what you've been doing for the last week?"

Harry looked confused and surprised at having been pulled out of his chair, "I don't know. Going to class, eating and sleeping come to mind Weasley." he answered innocently.

Ginny growled, "When are you going to stop calling me Weasley?" She nearly shouted.

A massive grin spread across Harry's face, and Ginny realized suddenly that Harry had just won some important game as he answered her question, "As soon as I can start calling you Potter."

and Harry leaned forward a couple of inches and captured Ginny's lips with his own.

Ginny's temper finally receded, and her blush advanced as she deepened the kiss and realized exactly why Harry had been using her last name all week, and it struck her that Harry Potter, the noblest and most innocent person she had ever met had just played her like a game of Quiditch, and played her well.

Hermione smiled and returned to her book. This was a good day, not only had Harry and Ginny finally gotten together, but she had also managed to guess what Harry was up to before hand. Hogwarts' resident bookworm was just about to return to her book when she was interrupted by the voice of her other best friend, Ron Weasley. He had just stood up and was beginning to walk towards the dorm, "See you in the morning Granger."

Brenman: How was it?


End file.
